


Times Change

by Oreocat155338



Series: The Hobbits' Chrysalis [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hobbit Chrysalis!au, Kinda, Other, Past Lives, looking back at the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: "Gandalf looked like he suddenly understood and reminded Bilbo about 'laws', Bilbo said he knew those laws well, since he had been there when they had been written into effect, but times change and so must they"





	

Bilbo Baggins was not always Bilbo Baggins. Once his name was Estella Starsley, and he, was a she.  
And she was the one who realized that the Big Folk didn't know about the Hobbit Chrysalis'.

  
***

  
She'd gone adventuring with Gandalf and another Hobbit - Aldebert Banks - and they'd wandered away from Gandalf to spend some time with some Men.

  
And as they'd exited the city afterwards, a Man tried to rob them at knifepoint.

  
Aldebert got in between Estella and the robber - even as Bilbo he still didn't know the man's name, despite reading everything about the encounter that he could - and Estella would never be able to remember how the robber had gotten angry, only that it had happened.

  
The robber lashed out, so Aldebert and Estella did as well, leaping at him, landing solid kicks that they knew from experience would leave his ribs broken, at the very least.

  
And once the robber was down, Aldebert collapsed, and she saw a knife would dangerously close to his heart. She pleaded with him, telling him not to die on her.

  
But he did.

  
And then the Men came, insisting that they bury him - she tried to tell them not to, tried to tell them Aldebert would be fine, but they didn't listen.

  
They buried him, and she couldn't save him. She cried and cried until she had no tears left, asking why the Big Folk would kill Aldebert like that and then-

  
She realized that the only explanation was they they didn't know. She and Aldebert had made friends with these men over years of traveling outside of the Shire. There was no way they'd kill him like that if they knew.

  
So she squared her shoulders and waited for Gandalf's return so she could return to the Shire.

  
***

  
Estella was a beautiful Hobbit, no matter who you were.

  
Sure, she was slightly slender, but that could be overlooked. Her auburn hair flowed past her shoulders, stopping halfway down her back - which was always in top shape, though typically braided - and eyes the color of carmel.  
She was only slightly taller than most Hobbits - owing perhaps to elves? - and she tended to have a kind smile on her face.  
So when she returned grieving, the Hobbits of the Shire gathered around her, allowing her to explain what had happened in her own time.

  
And explain it she did.

  
The Hobbits, in order to make sure that she was correct, sent out some other Hobbits - to this day, Bilbo still didn't remember their names, despite trying his hardest - and they all confirmed what Estella had said.

  
The Big Folk had no knowledge of the Hobbit Chrysalis. Even - or perhaps especially - the Elves and Dwarrow. Even Gandalf.  
So they convened to discuss this matter.

  
***

  
"Enough!" Silence fell across the room, and the Thain looked at them. "We have just confirmed that the Big Folk have no knowledge of the Hobbit Chrysalis."

  
"They need to know." Estella said, still wearing clothes of grieving. "We cannot allow what happened to Aldebert to happen again."

  
"They will exploit us!" Another hobbit had replied, and Bilbo idly remembered that the hobbit had been a Baggins. "We cannot simply tell the world, Estella, you must have reason!" Silence had fallen for a brief second.

  
"But it cannot remain a complete secret, either." The Thain said. "We must settle for a compromise."

  
"The elves." The First Took said. "The elves live for centuries, without changing. The Elves should be told." The Thain nodded in agreement.

  
"And what of the dwarrow?" Another Hobbit asked - Bilbo remembered her as the Mother of the Bracegirdle line - "They also live long lives, but they are greedy!"

  
"And what of Gandalf?" The old lady, Bilbo was pretty sure, had become Belladonna in a later life, though he would understand if she was simply an ancestor. "He had lived longer than most remember, and has always done what he can to protect the Shire. Should we tell him?"

  
The hobbits began arguing back and forth as to who should be told, making their points clear - and loud - until the Thain had heard enough.

 

He stood, and the Hobbits quieted instantly.

  
"We tell those in power." He said. "We will speak with the elven and dwarven leaders to tell them. Gandalf shall also be told, though none of the other Istari can know, as they care not for Hobbits. Is this a good enough compromise?"

  
The hobbits thought long and hard.

  
"Yes." Estella said, "Though what of Men?"

  
"They have short lives, and there are as many - or perhaps less - good than there are bad." The Thain said. "Men shall be told on a case to case basis, though they will not believe us." He paused then spoke again. "Estella, write to Elrond and the King of Erebor. Ask that they bring the other dwarven and elven leaders to the Shire to speak with us. Gandalf shall be told when he returns from his wandering."

  
***

  
The meetings went well, though, unseen to most, a young Hobbit fell in love with one of the dwarves of Erebor.

  
And so Freika left the Shire behind nearly a thousand years before she would see another Hobbit.

  
As for Estella?

  
She hid when the elves and dwarrow came, and refused to eat, slowly wasting away until she died and became a Chrysalis, so her mental wounds could heal.

  
And she would remain in the Chrysalis until Belladonna Baggins, a barren hobbit from the Took family, and her husband, Bungo Baggins, found her and awoke her from her sleep.


End file.
